Paladin orders
The following paladin orders can be found in various source books on the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. Under DnD 3.5 rules for the class, a paladin once multiclassed may never take another level as a paladin again. If a character adopts this class, he must pursue it to the exclusion of all other careers. Once he has turned off that path, she may never return. Members of particular orders in the Forgotten Realms are given a little more leniency, being permitted to freely multiclass between classes appropriate to their order. While this list is not comprehensive it gives an idea of the variety of styles of paladin possible, but not all paladins of any particular deity will be a member of these orders. Please also note that there are more paladin deities than official canon orders. While this is not a restriction of NWN2, it may be useful information for persistent worlds set in the Realms or those who enjoy an extra aspect to their roleplaying. Orders of the major pantheon Swords of the High One *Deity: Azuth *They may not multiclass freely. This rare order generally start as paladins and then devote the rest of their life to wizardry.Greenwood et al. The Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting. Wizards of the Coast, 2001. Field Guardians *Deity: Chauntea *Multiclass as cleric, divine champion or divine disciple. *Also quite rare, these courageous and compassionate heroes are champions of rural common folk. Champions Vigilant *Deity: Helm *Multiclass as cleric or divine champion. *A prestigious and popular Tethyrian knightly order has saved thousands of lives during the civil war with fortified bases dotting the countryside. Companions of the One True Vision *Deity: Helm *Multiclass as cleric, fighter, divine champion, arcane devotee and Purple Dragon knight. *Paladins of the Watcher prefer to guard against evil or slay it outright rather than work to heal its damages. They seem rigid and uninterested in helping others. Vigilant Eyes of the God *Deity: Helm *Multiclass as cleric, fighter, divine champion, arcane devotee and Purple Dragon knight. *Born after the slaughter of the Mazticans by those of the One True Vision, this new order is developing a reputation for selflessness and humility as some guilt-ridden Helmites seek penance for their previous actions. They stand between the innocent and evil. Order of the Golden Cup *Deity: Ilmater *Multiclass as cleric, divine disciple or hierophant. *This order is dedicated to healing and protecting the sick, innocent, and weak, rather than seeking out evil to destroy. They are not opposed to such actions, but see their role as something different. Companions of the Noble Heart *Deity: Ilmater *Multiclass as divine champion or fighter. *The Companions are the aggressive counterparts to the Golden Cup, for they are tasked with eliminating the cruel and those who are known to enjoy the torture and suffering of others. The church of Loviatar is their greatest enemy. Knights of the Eternal Order *Deity: Kelemvor *Multiclass as cleric or doomguide. *This is a recently-created order based near Iriaebor, founded to seek out and destroy powerful undead that tax the powers of the normal branches of the church. Order of the Aster *Deity: Lathander *Multiclass as cleric, divine champion, divine disciple, hierophant, or Purple Dragon knight. *Paladins of the Morninglord are among the best-loved heroes of Faerun. They are loosely organized (along with other fighters devoted to the god) into a holy order called the Order of the Aster. Within their own church, the paladins are frequently more conservative and concerned with the way things should be done than the clerics, who are often neutral rather than lawful. Harmonious Order *Deity: Milil *Multiclass as fighter. *This group of personable and swaggering paladins encourages bards (whom they tolerate despite alignment differences) to accompany them to create ballads based on their exploits. Their role is to guard Milil’s churches and do good works in Milil’s name. Knights of the Mystic Fire *Deity: Mystra *Multiclass as wizard or guild wizard of Waterdeep. *This group of paladins often accompanies other members of the church on quests to locate lost hoards of ancient magic. The church draws upon their ranks for the leaders of temple guardians. Legion of Lions *Deity: Nobanion *Multiclass as cleric or divine champion. *Founded shortly after the Time of Troubles, this fellowship exists to protect good-aligned monsters and slay the servants of Malar. This order is for wemics and werelions only. Order of the Red Falcon *Deity: Red Knight *Multiclass as divine champion or fighter. *Housed in the Citadel of Strategic Militancy (northeast of Baldur’s Gate), this small order has a history of triumphing in the face of overwhelming odds. They train officers and others in tactics and military history. Order of the Silver Chalice *Deity: Siamorphe *Multiclass as fighter or aristocrat. *This group is primarily Tethyrian nobles dedicated to locating lost members of noble families and restoring to power those who will govern with the interests of the common people at heart. After several years of debate, they have decided to support the queen of Tethyr, and the crown recognizes them as a knightly order. Sisters and Brothers of the Ruby Rose *Deity: Sune *Multiclass as divine champion. *Paladins of the Firehair defend things of beauty. They seek out and destroy creatures that are particularly hideous in their evil. They tend to be incredibly self-confident and are particularly effective at destroying undead. Loyal Order of Innocents *Deity: Torm *Multiclass as fighter. *Formed in 1369DR by the Queen of Tethyr, this small order is relatively wealthy due to noble sponsors, and is dedicated to Torm through the patron saint Shield of Innocence (an orog paladin). Order of the Golden Lion *Deity: Torm *May freely multiclass as any one other class. *Paladins of the True God defend the weak, defeat evil, and uphold the Penance of Duty by aiding other religions, working against Bane and Cyric and seeking out and repairing dead and wild magic zones. Knights of Holy Judgment *Deity: Tyr *Multiclass as cleric or divine champion. *This order focuses on the more lawful aspects of Tyr’s philosophy, and hunts and punishes criminals and lawbreakers, particularly devils (seen as abhorrent perversions of a lawful society). Knights of the Merciful Sword *Deity: Tyr *Multiclass as fighter or divine champion. *This order is focuses on upholding good in the world as defined by Tyr, and slays all kinds of evil monsters, particularly demons. The Hammers of Grimjaws *Deity: Tyr *Multiclass as cleric, fighter or divine champion. *The elite of the previous two Tyrran orders, the Hammers number less than a dozen but are renowned for their deep piety and fierce talents as warriors. Holy Order of the Knights of Samular *Deity: Tyr *Multiclass as cleric, fighter, aristocrat or Justiciar of Tyr. *Although its original base was near the Mere of Dead Men, this order now forms part of the Tyrran church in Waterdeep. Open only to males with human lineage, its members do not realise that the brother of their eponymous founder continues to exist as an archlich, although is also dedicated to Tyr.Boyd, Eric L. City of Splendors: Waterdeep. Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Orders of the minor pantheons Arvoreen’s Marchers *Deity: Arvoreen *Multiclass as cleric, fighter or rogue. *An order in Tethyr recognized by the crown, they are highly respected by local humans and halflings alike. From their chapterhouse called Keeperstone they helped Tethyr through its civil war, and continue to keep order and fight monsters. Reid, Thomas; Reynolds, Sean. Champions of Valor. Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Knights of the Shadowy Cloak *Deity: Baravar Cloakshadow *Multiclass as cleric, fighter, wizard (illusionist) or rogue. *This order keeps a low profile in gnome communities and seeks to eliminate goblinoids, kobolds, and other evil humanoids, for these creatures cannot be redeemed. They work secretly so as to not attract attention or retaliation to local gnome communities. Berronar’s Valkyries *Deity: Berronar Truesilver *Multiclass as cleric or dwarven defender. *This order is exclusively female. They observe battles until they see a group of allies in particular danger, at which point they charge in to help. Most favor training involving mobility in battle. Shields of the Golden Hills *Deity: Gaerdal Ironhand *Multiclass as cleric or fighter. *They are a strictly organized order dedicated to defending gnome communities against any attackers and serving as officers and champions of larger gnome military assemblies. Claws of the Sun and the Ankh *Deity: Horus-Re *Multiclass as cleric, divine champion, divine disciple or hierophant. *Caring little for day-to-day politics, this relatively new order of fearless fanatics spends most of its time fighting servants of Set (or even Anhur, when he has been causing trouble). Hammers of Moradin *Deity: Moradin *Multiclass as cleric, fighter, divine champion, dwarven defender or runecaster. *The Soul Forger has few paladins, but the dwarves who choose this path often act as champions of the entire dwarven pantheon, blending the virtues of all the dwarven gods. Order of the Risen Scepter *Deity: Osiris *Multiclass as ranger. *Drawn exclusively from those who have died in combat with servants of Set and been raised from the dead (sometimes spontaneously by the power of Osiris), they are primarily hunters of Set’s minions. They are casual towards death as they are granted the power to return from death unaided if killed by Set's minions with unjust or dishonorable means. Shields of Yondalla *Deity: Yondalla *Multiclass as monk (Hin Fist) or sacred fist as the Hin Fist prestige class.Reid, Thomas M. Shining South. Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Paladins of the Protector and Provider are rare, but in halfling-run lands such as Lurien, they serve their fellow citizens with sword and shield. Wayward Wardens *Deity: Yondalla *Multiclass as cleric or ranger. *This group is a loose fellowship of wandering halflings who feel the need to see the world and aren’t tied to any particular settlement. They protect halfling communities whenever they are found in need of help. References Category:Forgotten Realms